Le retour de la Science
by Yukileena
Summary: Mathianne (MathieuXJeanne) un peu guimauve pour le moment, mais l'histoire va vite évoluer !


Bonjour / Bonsoir !

Voici notre nouvelle fic (écrite en RP à la base), qui pourra vous faire patienter en attendant la suite du CMMP (x

Si vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du Mathianne, en voilà un, tout frais tout beau tout nouveau (rimes de Yuki (x ).

On espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour nous donner un avis !

Yukileena vous souhaite une bonne lecture o/

* * *

Mathieu était tranquillement en train de travailler sur le prochain épisode de SLG, dans le calme étrange de son appartement. Il était rare que ce ne soit pas animé.  
A cette pensée, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Une des personnalités de Mathieu venait visiblement de revenir d'on ne sait où. Ça devait être le Geek, il perdait souvent ses clés. Agacé, Mathieu abandonna son travail pour aller lui ouvrir.  
\- Geek la prochaine fois je te prive de toutes tes consoles ! Oh bonjour... Mademoiselle..?  
\- Jeanne, je m'appelle Jeanne.  
La jeune fille aux cheveux rose qui se tenait devant lui, là où il pensait trouver le gamer, lui sourit.

\- On ne se serait pas déjà croisé quelque part ? Vous me dites quelques chose… demanda-t-il, septique.  
Ses yeux rose semblaient l'hypnotiser.  
\- C'est possible, j'aborde souvent les gens.  
Devant le regard incertain de son interlocuteur, elle ajouta :  
\- C'est pour mon association. Vous avez quelques minutes ?

\- Association ?  
Cette fois il demandait. Il ne voulait pas encore avoir à faire à des témoins de Jéhovah ! Même si cette charmante demoiselle ressemblait plus à une écolière tout droit sortie d'un manga, il ne prendrait pas le risque de la faire rentrer sans savoir.

\- Oui, je fais partie d'un groupe de recherches sur les intelligences artificielles ! Je sais que peu de gens s'intéressent à ça, alors je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas m'écouter...  
Jeanne espéra de toutes ses forces. Il fallait absolument que celui-ci accepte de l'écouter.

\- Les IA ? bien sûr ! Entrez !  
Il la laissa passer la porte. Son sourire et ses yeux brillants la rendaient irrésistiblement mignonne.  
\- Au fait, moi c'est Mathieu. Ça te dérange si je te tutois ?

\- Non, si je peux aussi te tutoyer ça me va !  
Elle observa l'intérieur de l'appartement quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer:  
\- C'est sympa chez toi ! ça me rappelle quelque chose…

Il y eu un instant de silence et elle reprit son sérieux.

\- Alors on va commencer. Déjà, que sais-tu sur les IA ?

\- Évidemment, réponda-t-il déstabilisé par ses yeux, en aillant compris "sais-tu ce qu'est une IA ?". Il y a ce film.. Hum... In... Ex-Machina. Et le... Hum, un de mes anciens colocataires en avait conçue une. Enfin, elle n'est pas terminée malheureusement.

Oubliant soudainement ses questions, Jeanne s'écria:  
\- Tu as un colocataire informaticien ? Il est là ? Je pourrais voir son programme ?

Il répondit, gêné:  
\- Hum... Non il est parti... Ça m'étonnerait qu'il revienne…

La jeune fille afficha un air déçu.  
\- Dommage, on manque de membres dans notre association. Bon, je suis sensée t'expliquer ce qu'on fait ! L'équipe de recherche cherche à déterminer si les IA pourraient avoir une réelle humanité, et aussi si-  
Elle s'arrêta et fixa le vide.

\- Si ?... l'encouragea le youtubeur, avant de suivre le regard de la demoiselle, sans comprendre pourquoi elle s'était stoppée.

Elle tourna ses étranges yeux roses vers lui et sourit.  
\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir écouté ! C'est rare que les gens tiennent plus de 5 minutes.

\- Que... Tu pars déjà ?

\- Tu voudrais que je reste ? demanda t-elle, amusée.

\- Et bien je ne sais pas, vu que tu bosses sur les IA, tu pourrais peut être m'en apprendre un peux plus ? Qui sait, peut-être que comme ça je pourrais finir celle qui est commencé !  
Il sourit à son tour, heureux d'avoir un peu de compagnie autre qu'un camé, un gamer, un pervers, un redneck et un panda.

\- Moi je suis juste celle qui va parler aux gens, je suis beaucoup moins douée que les autres.  
Elle réfléchit un instant.  
\- Mais si tu as encore le projet de ton ami je peux peut-être jeter un coup d'oeil !

\- Je dois encore l'avoir quelque part... Entre 2 milliards de dossier...  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur. Jeanne, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre, alla se placer à coté de Mathieu qui fouillait ses dossiers. Après quelques minutes d'exploration, il poussa un cri victorieux, et ouvrit le fichier.

\- C'est celui-là ?  
La jeune curieuse se pencha vers l'écran pour mieux voir. Une voix robotique lui répondit:  
\- Celui là ?  
Sur l'écran régnait une sorte de masque blanc, rien de très extraordinaire, mais cela suffit à ce que la fille pousse un cri de joie.

\- Oh le micro est branché ! Comment il s'appelle ? Enfin, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- IA Test Version , répondit l'ordinateur.  
\- Et bien, elle n'a pas été nommée... Elle était destiné à un usage "scientifique", alors il n'a pas voulut lui donner de nom, pour ne pas qu'on s'attache.

\- Mais... Tu ne t'ennuies pas dans cet ordinateur ? continua la fille, sans donner plus d'attention à Mathieu. Est ce que tu peux être active même quand ton dossier n'est pas ouvert ?  
Obnibulée par l'IA, elle s'était assise sur les genoux de Mathieu pour être bien en face de l'écran. Ce dernier fut surpris mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas interrompre la conversation entre les deux, puis, il était lui aussi curieux de voir où cela pourrait aboutir.  
\- Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas activé. Mais mon créateur m'a permis de me balader dans les systèmes de l'ordinateur. Je peux ainsi voir tout ce que les utilisateurs en font. Par exemple quand ils vont sur des sites p...  
\- J'étais pas au courant de ça !  
\- ...sinon je peux m' éteindre... C'est ce que je fais la plupart du temps. Le temps est long quand on est seule.

\- Mathieu, tu crois qu'on pourrait la déplacer dans un portable, pour pouvoir la transporter ?

Il réfléchi un instant. Il n'avait pas vraiment la réponse. Mais quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait.  
"S'il te plaît fais-lui plaisir, répond-lui... C'est une des seules personnes qui s'intéresse autant à ton travail" pria-t-il. Et, à son grand étonnement, il n'eut pas à le répéter.  
Une voix aiguë sortit de sa bouche et répondit à la jeune fille.  
\- Évidemment que c'est possible ! Il suffit de mixer tous les fichiers pour en faire une exécution complète, puis transférer ça sur une carte et l'intégrer dans le téléphone !

La jeune fille était partagée entre la joie de faire évoluer IA Test Version et la surprise devant cette voix aiguë.  
\- C'est super ! Et comment tu fais cette voix ?

\- C'est très simple ! C'est parce que, commença-t-il avec cette voix, pour finir avec la sienne: parce que rien du tout. Tu veux qu'on essaie ?

\- Oui ! Tu as un téléphone qui ne te sert pas ?  
En parlant, elle tourna le dos à l'écran pour faire face au jeune adulte. Et du fait qu'elle était toujours sur ses genoux, ils étaient très proche. Elle se leva en criant.  
\- Aaaaah pardon pardon !

\- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien ! répondit-il en souriant, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Je ne crois pas avoir d'autre téléphone, mais on peut essayer de le mettre directement sur le tien si tu veux !

Cachant ce qui lui semblait être de la gêne, elle se concentra sur leur conversation.  
\- Sur le mien ? Tu me la confierais vraiment ? Mais on vient de se rencontrer…

\- Bha personne ne s'en occupe... Puis je sais pas pourquoi, je sens qu'on se reverra !  
\- Oui, je pense aussi ! Je pourrai passer de temps en temps pour te montrer son évolution par exemple ?  
\- Oui ce serait génial !  
Il se demandait pourquoi le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres depuis l'arrivée de Jeanne ne disparaissait pas.  
\- Je te transfers tout ça alors !  
Après de longues minutes, ils avaient réussi à installer l'IA sur le téléphone de Jeanne.  
\- Merci Mathieu, vraiment ! J'apprécie tellement la compagnie des IA.  
La jeune fille rougit un peu.  
\- Et comme ça on pourra se revoir…

\- Je...  
Il ne put finir sa phrase, regardant le vide. Enfin, ce qui pour la jeune fille, était sans doute du vide, mais qui, pour le châtain, était un homme vêtu de noir, des lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux. Devant le soudain malaise de son nouvel ami, elle vînt se placer face à lui.  
\- Mathieu ?

Il la regarda dans ses yeux roses, avant de la prendre par la main et de l'amener rapidement dehors.  
\- Heu, je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, mais je pense que tu devrais y aller, tu as sans doute beaucoup de gens à aller voir encore ! Prend bien soin de toi, et d'elle !

Au moment où la porte allait se refermer, elle la bloqua avec son pied. Elle l'entrouvrit et déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme aux yeux bleus, avant de partir en courant et de laisser Mathieu gêné, heureux et déboussolé.

\- Gamin, c'était qui cette fille ? demanda une voix rauque dans son dos, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Personne pour toi, Patron, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide. Tu pouvais pas rester dans ton coin pour une fois ?!

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si sa douce voix m'a appelé. Elle était mignonne la petite !

\- Oui et bien elle va rester mignonne loin de toi ! Hors de question que tu lui fasses quoi ce soit.

\- Dommage. Elle revient quand ?  
\- Elle ne reviendra pas, répondit Mathieu du tac au tac.  
\- Ha ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça gamin ? Avec la façon dont elle te regarde...  
En vérité, il était impatient de la revoir. Pas seulement pour suivre le développement de l'IA, il aimerait revoir ses yeux brillants et son sourire radieux. L'homme en noir continua.  
\- Et puis quand tu l'as poussé dehors, elle t'a embrassé. Elle va revenir.  
\- Alors je lui demanderai des nouvelles de l'IA en restant loin d'elle, et tu ne la toucheras pas.  
Le pervers eut un petit rire.  
\- On verra bien.

Après s'être enfuie, Jeanne tourna au coin de la rue et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle réfléchit un instant. Mathieu l'avait soudainement mise à la porte, puis elle était partie en courant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose… Quelque chose d'important de doux et furtif en lien avec le jeune homme qu'elle venait de quitter… Mais une pensée supérieure chassa tout le reste.  
L'IA !  
\- Ho non !  
Elle retourna sur ses pas.

Mathieu entendit la sonnette retentir plusieurs fois de suite, comme si la personne était pressée.  
\- Oui...? Oh Jeanne! Mais-  
Le youtubeur ne savait pas quoi dire, les yeux roses le fixaient et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au rapide baiser qu'elle lui avait donné.  
\- Désolée de te déranger encore, mais j'ai oublié l'IA !

\- Je… Je vais la chercher.  
Il voulu fermer la porte mais le Patron l'ouvrit pour laisser entre la demoiselle.  
\- Je t'avais bien dis qu'elle reviendrait ! dit-il dans un rire rugueux.  
Mathieu tendit le téléphone à Jeanne, sans savoir quoi dire.  
En vérité, il aimerait qu'elle reste encore, mais avait peur que le pervers ne se manifeste.

Il regarda Jeanne puis le Patron, qu'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle lui demanda de sa voie douce et innocente:

\- C'est qui cet homme en noir qui me regarde bizarrement ?

\- Gamine, je crois que je t'aime !

Mathieu fixa le Patron d'un regard assassin.

\- Toi, tu ne lui adresses pas la parole !

\- Rho ça va, si on a plus le droit de rigoler ici… conclut-il alors que la jeune fille demandait à Mathieu des explications.

\- C'est très compliqué… Mais tu n'es pas sensé pouvoir le voir… En tous cas retiens une chose : il est plutôt dérangé, alors reste loin de lui, je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

Le vidéaste était gêné par la situation, et n'avait aucune explication sur la visibilité soudaine du Patron. À moins que Jeanne puisse le voir parce qu'elle serait particulière ? Il la fixa, son âme glissant dans le tourbillon rose de ses yeux. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ?

Jeanne de son côté commençait à sentir une certaine tension dans l'atmosphère, elle regrettait d'être revenu. Elle eut un faible sourire.

\- Mathieu, je suis désolée, mais je pense que je vais partir. Je repasserai peut-être plus tard !

Elle commença à s'éloigner de la porte d'entrée, mais Mathieu la rejoignit précipitamment.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Que…?!

Il la pris par la main et l'entraîna dehors.

\- Tu as bien dis que tu informais les gens sur les IA non ? Alors informe-moi.

La jeune fille au regard rose scruta le bleu des yeux du youtubeur, tout en lâchant sa main, un peu gênée.

\- Mais… ton ancien colocataire ne t'as pas tout expliqué ?

Il se pinça les lèvres, tout d'abord de peur d'avoir fait une gaffe en lui tenant sa main, puis pour sa question.

\- Non il était très… solitaire, et il se concentrait uniquement sur son travail, donc il sortait peu… et à vrai dire, il se souciait très peu de nous.

Ils tournèrent à un coin de rue.

\- De vous, tu veux dire de toi et de l'homme qu'il y avait chez toi ?

\- Oui, à l'époque on était six. Maintenant on est plus que cinq. Il y avait un trans aussi, mais il est parti.

\- Et tu as dit tout à l'heure que je ne pouvais pas les voir normalement, mais pourquoi ? Ils seraient comme… des clones un peu spéciaux ?

\- Hum et bien, si on veut…

\- C'est vrai que cet homme te ressemblait beaucoup… enfin, physiquement ! rajouta Jeanne, de peur de blesser son nouvel ami.

\- C'est vrai que nos physiques sont presque identiques. C'est d'ailleurs parfois assez gênant. Mais heureusement ils n'ont pas copié mon caractère.

Ils firent encore quelques pas dans le silence.

\- Jeanne ! Que dirais-tu d'un café ? Il y a un bar là-bas, tu pourras me parler des IA !

\- Le café ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mathieu s'arrêta et la dévisagea quelques secondes.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un café ? lui demanda-t-il, interrogateur.

* * *

Ils étaient à présent installés face à face, deux cafés posés sur la table entre eux.

\- Attention, c'est chaud, avertit Mathieu. Et si tu n'aimes pas, tu peux rajouter du sucre !

Dans cette situation un peu étrange de faire découvrir le café à une personne de plus de vingt ans, le jeune homme était plutôt content de pouvoir parler d'une de ses passions.

Parce qu'il est vrai que le café devrait être inscrit dans les crédits de SLG, vu comment il l'aide à rester éveillé pendant le montage des vidéos !

Jeanne colla ses lèvres à la tasse et en bu une gorgée.

\- Hummm…

\- Alors ? lui demanda Mathieu, enthousiaste.

\- Je trouve pas que ça ait de goût particulier…

\- Mais… tu as un problème de papilles ? Non, parce que tu aurais dû trouver ça super bon ! Et devenir accro ! Comme moi !

\- Désolée ? dit-elle sincèrement sur un ton légèrement hésitant.

Elle se retourna lorsqu'un homme lui tapota l'épaule. C'était un homme de grande taille avec une moustache et des yeux qu'elle ne saurait décrire. Elle s'était retourné suite à la mini décharge électrique sans doute provoquée au contact de son pull.

\- Je vous conseille plutôt du thé, mademoiselle. C'est beaucoup plus goûtu. Voici une tasse, c'est une infusion au jasmin, c'est succulent !

Hésitante, elle attrapa la tasse et regarda Mathieu, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Celui-ci lui sourit.

\- Je te présente Henry, un vieil ami accro au thé. Il essaye de me convertir depuis quelques années mais je ne décrocherai jamais du café !

A cette révélation, la jeune fille goûta la nouvelle solution qui lui était proposée. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux brillants.

\- Mathieu, il faut que tu abandonnes le café. Le thé c'est… J'ai pas de mot...

Elle tourna les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Merci beaucoup, Henry !

Il lui sourit en retour:

\- Je savais que ça te plairait !

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

Il posa son indexe sur le front de la demoiselle aux cheveux roses:

\- Parce que je suis médium !

\- C'est vrai que tu as souvent raison mais-

\- C'est pour ça que je sais que un jour tu te mettras au thé ! s'exclama l'homme à la moustache en coupant Mathieu.

Un étrange bip se fit soudainement entendre.

\- Désolé les amis, le travail m'appelle !

Et à peine avaient-ils eu le temps de dire "au revoir" que Henry était déjà reparti.

\- Nous aussi, on devrait y aller ! s'exclama le youtubeur en se levant. Tu habites où ?

Jeanne sembla hésiter quelques instants. Elle finit par dire:

\- Je vais rentrer seule, ce n'est pas très loin ne t'en fais pas !

Elle lui sourit et sortit presque en courant, sans oublier de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de le remercier pour cette fantastique journée.

\- À plus tard alors… murmura le jeune homme, troublé. _Elle ne m'a toujours pas expliqué les IA en détails…_

Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de chez lui, un homme l'aborda brusquement.

\- Mathieu Sommet ?

\- Non, sauf si vous n'êtes pas un fan.

\- C'est le Prof qui m'envoie. Avez-vous croisé cette personne aujourd'hui ?

Il lui plaqua sous le nez une photo où il reconnut sans mal la jeune fille avec qui il avait passé l'après-midi, grâce aux différentes teintes de rose sur son visage et à son sourire rayonnant… C'était Jeanne.

Devait-il mentir ? Dire la vérité ? Si ça se trouve, elle avait eu un problème en rentrant ! Il réfléchit aussi vite qu'il le pu, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

\- Le… Le Prof ?!


End file.
